


(your arms) they keep me steady

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: spideytorch fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Showers, Timeline What Timeline, terms of endearment, very minor references to Johnny's time in the negative zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: “Honeybun?” Peter quirks an eyebrow, anddamn, Johnny thinks,he’s so cute.“Would you prefer love muffin? Sugar? Pumpkin? Sweetiepie?”“Stop,” Peter half-whines, half-laughs. “You’re making me hungry.”“We can eat when we get out, okay? But first, we should wash your hair.” He grabs the bottle of shampoo before Peter can, and turns his boyfriend gently. Then he squirts some into his palm, and complains, “Stop being so damn tall! I’m trying to be romantic and your freakish height is ruining it.”Laughing outright, Peter pretends to be annoyed but crouches enough that Johnny can get the shampoo into his sweaty hair. For a moment, neither of them make any noise, just taking in the feeling of it, but then Peter can’t help a little groan.Putting on a faux-deep tone, Johnny asks, “Feel good, baby?”





	(your arms) they keep me steady

**Author's Note:**

> I was perusing pinterest and came across [this list on non-sexual intimacy acts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/24/6b/32/246b32916137c981602ca312583b8f1a.jpg) and thought I'd write one! I chose having their hair washed by the other, and sharing a bed. if yall wanna send me prompts maybe .....
> 
> still trying to get a good grasp on Johnny and Peter so hopefully they sound in character L M A O. also this isn't beta'd etc etc so if u see something wrong feel free to let me know!!
> 
> title from yours by ella henderson

“C’mon, get in,” Johnny says, steering Peter to the bathtub. The shower head is already on, wonderfully warm water coming down with the kind of pressure he knows Peter’s apartment building doesn’t have.

He makes an incomprehensible noise as he steps over the side of the tub, not bothering to take off his underwear. The bruises on Peter’s stomach stand in stark contrast to the blue fabric, and it makes Johnny want to go out and do horrible, horrible things to whatever asshole did it. Peter hasn’t said yet, but he’s sure he can look it up online later.

For now, Peter needs him.

He shucks off his own clothes, and steps into the tub next to his boyfriend, taking a second to enjoy the extra heat the water gives him.

“Okay, Pete, let’s get all this grime off,” he says with a gentle poke at a patch of unbruised skin. Unable to help a little laugh when Peter jolts, Johnny reaches out and grabs the body wash. A good amount of it goes into his hands, and then he’s rubbing gently over Peter’s body, thankful it’s only bruises and small cuts tonight. He can’t really handle deep gashes anymore without forewarning.

Peter leans his whole body against Johnny’s, groaning a little. He’s not that much taller, a scant few inches, but he finds all sorts of ways to use it against Johnny, and this is one of them. 

“I think I have a concussion,” Peter mumbles into the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“Reed’s weird machine said you didn’t, babe.” And thankfully, it had also said no broken or cracked bones. Small mercies.

“I can’t believe we’re letting robots take over the world.”

“...maybe you do have a concussion,” Johnny says, and they both laugh. “Here, move back a li’l bit, I gotta get your arms.”

Peter steps back enough for Johnny to move his soapy hands onto his shoulders and down his biceps, and honestly? Johnny isn’t really thinking about how nice his boyfriend’s body is, just how he’s a little colder without the extra body heat. Well, for a given definition of cold, that is.

They work together getting Peter’s back washed, too, and he can’t help but wince at how many cuts there are. No explanation is offered, but it’s obvious enough that they came from a fall onto glass shards or something similar.

“Want me to get your legs, too?” He asks, holding Peter’s waist. It’s really nice feeling him so close, and Pete obviously doesn’t mind, if his small little smile is anything to go by.

“Nah,” and he shakes his head, little droplets of water flinging around. “Thanks, though, sweetheart.”

Heart melting in his chest, Johnny beams and says, “Not a problem, honeybun.”

“Honeybun?” Peter quirks an eyebrow, and  _ damn _ , Johnny thinks,  _ he’s so cute _ .

“Would you prefer love muffin? Sugar? Pumpkin? Sweetiepie?”

“Stop,” Peter half-whines, half-laughs. “You’re making me hungry.”

“We can eat when we get out, okay? But first, we should wash your hair.” He grabs the bottle of shampoo before Peter can, and turns his boyfriend gently. Then he squirts some into his palm, and complains, “Stop being so damn tall! I’m trying to be romantic and your freakish height is ruining it.”

Laughing outright, Peter pretends to be annoyed but crouches enough that Johnny can get the shampoo into his sweaty hair. For a moment, neither of them make any noise, just taking in the feeling of it, but then Peter can’t help a little groan.

Putting on a faux-deep tone, Johnny asks, “Feel good, baby?”

He expects another laugh, but gets instead another little noise and a, “Quit it! I wanna enjoy this.”

“You’re acting like this is the only time I’ll ever do this,” Johnny replies, but stops there and starts giving Peter a gentle massage. 

There must be a bruise or bump, because Peter cringes at one point, but when Johnny tries to stop, he says, “No, no, c’mon, I’m fine. I’m fine, keep goin’.”

“You’re like a cat,” Johnny comments. “Your new name is Cat-Man. I decree it.”

Peter hums in disagreement.

“I bet if I scratched behind your ear you’d purr.”

“What’re you doing right now, then?” Peter flashes a grin over his shoulder, and Johnny can’t help rolling his eyes and putting a little more pressure on.

“Getting the disgusting dust out of your luscious locks. You know, the dust that wouldn’t be there if you’d quit going head-first into walls.”

“How’s it my fault if it’s  _ them  _ who keep throwing  _ me _ ?” Peter demands.

They keep bickering as Johnny finishes up, and as Peter goes under the spray of the water to wash it all out, and as Johnny quickly washes his own hair. Once they get out and dressed (and damn, does Peter look wonderful in Johnny’s clothes), Johnny goes and gets sandwiches for them both, leaving Peter to apply creams to the bruises he can reach on his own. Johnny gets the rest of them and then they head to the couch in Johnny’s room, throwing on some late night show Johnny’s been on a few times but always forgets the name of.

“Now,” Johnny says once they’re both done and blinking sleepily at the TV, “Say after me. I should not have fought….”

Instead of filling in the answer like Johnny desperately wants him to, Peter snorts and rubs at his forehead. “Can we talk about it in the morning, please? No concussion doesn’t mean no headache.”

“Sure we can, but you’re not off the hook, dear.”

“...does it help that I’m fully alive right in front of you?”

“Not at all,” Johnny says sweetly, giving him a sharp grin.

“And there’s no way I can convince you it’s not a big deal?” He says it like a statement, which makes sense, considering how many times they’ve had the conversation. Johnny’s sort of glad he’s on the Concerned Partner side tonight and not the other way around, though seeing Peter hurt doesn’t feel great either.

Johnny shakes his head.

Peter sighs through his nose, but accepts his fate, and stands with a wince. They leave their plates on the coffee table, something to be dealt with in the morning (or in a few days, whichever). Johnny goes and says a quick goodnight to everyone, giving the already sleeping kids forehead kisses, and then returns to their room, sliding under the covers with Peter. 

“Wanna be little spoon tonight?”

Peter mumbles something Johnny doesn’t quite hear but is going to take as, “Oh, Johnny! I love being the little spoon! You cuddle me so well!”

“I’m taking that as a yes,” he says, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist and pulling him in close. Peter snuggles in, sighing contentedly.

They’ll be too hot in the morning, but for now, it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and I will love you forever <333


End file.
